<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chinese Buffet by castiels_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398601">Chinese Buffet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel'>castiels_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Desperation, F/M, Scat, Stuffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chinese Buffet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chinese food has always disagreed with my digestive system, but I love it. I rarely seek it out due to the time I must commit to being on the toilet, but it had been a while since I indulged.<br/>So whenever my wife's pregnancy cravings brought us to a Chinese buffet, I didn't protest as much as I normally would have.<br/>I warned her, or at least tried to, that it played a number on my gut and internal workings.<br/>But she just laughed, saying certain foods quickly pass through some people. "I'll buy you tums or pepto if situation arises," she promised. I was starting to look forward to eating there honestly.<br/>It turned out to be pretty good and I ate way more than I should have. I figured, hey I'll already pay for this later, why not. Plus it was a buffet so I wanted to get my money out of the whole thing. Fat boy tendencies, I guess.<br/>So I ate a lot of fried rice, several egg rolls, general tsos chicken, stir fried vegetables, and chow mein. Then my wife somehow convinced them to bring out fresh cheese wontons and I lost count of how many I scarfed down. I know several plates were demolished during the duration of the buffet visit.<br/>I was glad I wore a loose fitting t-shirt as my belly was starting to expand at this point. "That was so good." I commented and found myself pressing a hand to my belly as pressure made it feel better.  I was beginning to feel uncomfortably full. <br/>She unwrapped a fortune cookie and slid a few fortune cookies my way. "What does yours say?" She asked with a smile. "I'll be right back."<br/>A few minutes later, she returned with what looked like fried donut holes, coated in sugar. "They're delicious," she insisted and I popped one in my mouth. It proved to be amazing so I ate quite a few even though my stomach was nearly at full capacity.<br/>"I'm about ready. I'm stuffed," I said in a joking tone, but it was the truth. I hadn't had so much food at once in a while. I felt sluggish and desired a nap.<br/>Whenever I stood up, my stomach bulged out and I felt immediately self conscious. "I love it," she commented slyly. "You're showing more than I am."<br/>I felt weighed down and fat.<br/>Whenever I sat in the car, I let out a soda-fueled burp, the first sign of the issues surely to follow. I was so full, I didn't want to sit up straight.<br/>"I can't wait to go home and take a nap." I felt like an old person but it was the truth.<br/>"Let's cuddle and sleep then," she suggested as she backed out of the parking space.<br/>I knew she would feel differently when I started cutting the cheese later.<br/>"You might not want to hear this, but I might get gassy later," I began, even though there was no "might".<br/>"Baby, I don't care. You ate a lot and not to be rude, your belly looks big. It's got to be aching, and if not it surely will be." She glanced over at me.<br/>About an hour into my nap, I woke up with the urge to go. I knew I only had a short time to get myself to the toilet, so I wasted no time in getting to my feet. <br/>I couldn't hold a fart in for long and it escaped as I entered the bathroom. Then I had to clench my bowels as I pulled my pants off as the next wave of cramps I didn't trust.<br/>As I sat down, my belly pain grew until the waste poured out of me. I mindlessly scrolled my facebook feed as I labored and grunted.<br/>Never again, Chinese food. Never again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>